Festival de la luz
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Un festival lleno de luz y alegría. Un muchacho que vuelve a toparse con una joven después de creer que todo era coincidencia, pero esto es el destino y ella por fin lo sabe. Sessh/Kag. Fic de cumpleaños para "icecream kuraki".


**Disclaimer:** La historia es mía. Los personajes no son míos sino de sus respectivos dueños.

Este fic es para felicitar a la cumpleañera **icecream** **kuraki**, una personita que no conozco bien y sin embargo le deseo un gran día. No pude participar en el fic grupal y tampoco pude publicar esto antes, pero igual espero te guste este pequeño one-shot :)

* * *

**Festival de la Luz**

Hay alrededor de 206 países en todo el mundo, 7 océanos con miles de islas, 6 continentes; incontables mares y lagos y millones de millones de individuos. Ahora bien, cada pequeño pueblo o ciudad posee sus propias costumbres y tradiciones, festivales y conmemoraciones. Y en uno de estos países, hay un festival en el cual se reúnen miles de personas, sea en sus casas para verlo por televisión o bien en vivo; la idea de esta celebración es representar la alegría y esperanza de la época navideña, una noche para estar con amigos o familia.

¿Cómo es este festival? Muy colorido, lleno de luz y música alegre, repleto de las risas y asombro de niños y adultos. Alrededor de las calles están reunidas todas estas personas, y todas miran con felicidad y asombro el desfile que pasa frente a ellos:

Los fuegos artificiales iniciales, de muchos colores y tamaños, unos grandes otros pequeños, unos haciendo espirales, otros sólo en caída formando una estela luminosa, otros simplemente destellaban, el sonido que hacían al explotar y la luz que irradiaban, todo daba paso al comienzo de tan esperado desfile, los aplausos no se dieron a esperar. Bandas con sincronía y armonía impecable, todos con cada instrumento, tocando y haciendo sus coreografías de marcha. Grupos de porristas, todos con sus acrobacias y piruetas perfectamente sincronizados, dando un espectáculo elegante e ingenioso. Carrosas multicolores, cada uno con una temática, cada campaña o corporación poseía su propia "Marca de agua", así que habían desde unas que representaban música hasta la naturaleza.

De este modo, todos presentaban lo que tenían que dar al público complacido. Pero aquí tenemos a uno de nuestros protagonistas, un joven de cabello ceniza el cual fue arrastrado por su hermano y amigos, no sonreía mucho, de hecho, no lo hacía. Él sólo miraba con serenidad las luces y los bailes, no miraba nada que le llamara la atención. Su hermano reía y hacía bromas, con sus amigos y trataban de hacer que prestara atención en el desfile, pero él no quiso, sólo quería hacer absolutamente nada en ese momento.

En un momento determinado, pasó frente a ellos una hermosa carroza con una temática como de hielo y agua y criaturas marinas, algo elegante, sutil y a la vez llamativo, lleno de luz al igual que el resto; sin embargo, entre los bailarines sobre la carroza, se encontraba una joven con extraordinaria energía, muy alegre y bella, se movía de un lado a otro haciendo que su negruzco cabello bailara con el viento, sus manos blancas y adornadas con guantes dorados saludaban a la multitud, su traje con chaleco azul y botas negras adornados de dorado le hacían ver espléndida.

Ella llamó la atención de él. Se habían tropezado muchas veces antes, "Tal vez es sólo coincidencia" pensaron los dos. Pero no, no era eso. Él se frotó los ojos, pasmado, se aflojó su suéter gris en la parte del cuello, pensando que alucinaba, no era posible que esa chica con quien se tropezó varias veces estuviera ahí ¿O sí? Sí, si era posible.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, él era muy frío y serio, no veía bonito todo eso del amor y destino. Cuando miró a la carroza alejarse, ella ya no estaba, se sorprendió y mientras buscaba con la mirada se la topó en frente. Los ojos marrones de ella se mezclaron con los ambarinos de él.

No era una coincidencia, ella lo sabía a la perfección, notó al muchacho desde lejos. Al principio no quería prestar atención a ello, pero al verlo ahí como parte del público tenía que ser obra del destino. Ella solamente sonrió, feliz, después se alejó saludando y bailando.

Él la miró alejarse. Pero ya no se preocuparía por eso, sabía que si el destino lo cruzó tantas veces era para algo interesante, la volvería a encontrar, después de todo, ella ahora se había vuelto su hermosa luz.


End file.
